Insanely Spoiled
by Lieberisse
Summary: He always gets what he wants. It's a terrifying question to ask. What does he want next? KradxRiku Krads crazy ramblings. It's only 1 ch., if you want to read what happens to Riku, read Stumbling Upon Revenge. R&R.


**Spoiled**

I found myself staring into magnificent russet eyes. They shone with a passion that I could only dream of possessing. _How could someone so seemingly ordinary turn out to be this… this breathtaking person in front of me? _She has such vigor. I'm envious. I'm discovering how hard it is to not fall madly in love with her.

She confuses me. I just can't read her. One moment gentle and kind, the next mad with frustration. I loved seeing her different sides. It was amazing how determined or joyous she could be. She's unpredictable.

_What is it about her?_ I can't look away. I thought I had a chance. After all, I know what I am. I'm an angel. A gift from heaven. They think I don't hear. Don't know. But I do. I'm a creature to be worshipped. They see me as a golden figure, almost as if I'm a child of the sun. I've prided myself at keeping a step ahead. Yet… Yet, with her I feel as if I'm to steps back. I want her. She will be mine. _What is it about her? _I will find out.

I found myself already speaking to her, "Hikari Krad. And you?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Harada Riku." She had responded so slowly. _Was she always that cautious?_ I smiled at her and her eyes flashed, "What do you want?" So demanding. Once again I felt behind. It's as if she'd gone through life twice before and was a bored pro. I just had to tell her, "Nothing… I've just seen you around and wanted to meet you. Get to know you."

"Ya know, curiosity killed the cat," She smirked triumphantly. _How amusing._ "And satisfaction brought it back." I retorted. She laughed and said I was alright by her. As if I needed her approval. But that was it. At the time I did need it. That was our official introductions. It was so wonderful. So different. I was still blinded by her.

_Ha_. Now that I think about it, I lied to her. I hadn't really wanted to meet her that bad. It was an accident. You see, I've always hated when people acted alike to fit in. It was a pointless act of stupidity on their part. I remember meeting her sister. Her sister was everything I hated. Her sister flocked towards anything of beauty. Consequently, me. At one point it was I who captured her eye. That's also when I had my first glimpse of Riku. She was stunning. But after meeting her sister, my interest slacked. They're twins, you see, so why would she be any different from her mindless sister? Oh, but actually meeting her… a thing I hadn't ever planned on doing… was another matter. It was a mistake.

Soon enough we began going out. She was something totally new to me. And she was mine. But, I still couldn't figure it out. No matter how nice of a time we were having, there was always something in the back of my mind. The ever present question. _What is it about her?_ I just have to find out. If I don't, it'll drive me insane. Drive me to my death. You could say she twisted me. After all, I never had any "difficulties" before her. She's something contagious and foul. Only know one has the cure because, who could cure the unknown?

That's something I like about her. I'm a thrill seeker. She helped me become aware of it. I suppose a thrill seeker is always leaning over the edges. Some even say it's the edge of the cliff of insanity, but if they were to tell me that, I'd laugh in their face.

She drained me. She's a parasite. That's where she got so much vigor from. She takes it from the people around her. She's a monster. A beautiful monster. Most devious with deceptive kindness.

It took me more than a year, but I did it. I realized what it was. _Heh_. It makes me laugh when I think of the saying, "The eyes are the windows to the soul." Whoever came up with it was right. What a genius. It took me so long, but I always get what I want. Call it luck or charm. Call it a curse. Call it whatever, but it makes me happy.

I was crazy. Yes, crazy with curiosity. Of course, that's why I couldn't get enough of her. She almost made me forget my reason. I nearly stopped wondering. I've promised her so many things. _If she's happy I'll be too, right? I'll be satisfied._ And so my mind was tricked. She be-spelled my thoughts. All I need is her. She holds my joy. I believed that it lay in her hands. I feared seeing her upset; for if she was upset, what would happen to my happiness? So I would await her words. My happiness depended on her enchanting voice whispering, "Krad." That was all that I wanted.

But then, every kiss she gave me made me question myself. _What is it? What am I doing? Why am I doing this?_ I fell in love with her. No! I didn't it was all a spell. It was so hard not to fall in love with her. She kept me so enthralled. Her eyes beseeched me. Yes! That was it! It was her eyes! I got exactly what I'd been looking for. The answer. Her eyes. I was so… fulfilled when I realized it. But it didn't last. My contentment evaporated and I was angry. _How could I have been so enraptured by something so insignificant? How was I so easily fooled?_ It was ridiculous. It was almost shocking when it came to me, but, it was true. I had been duped!

All her smiles and laughter echo in my mind. I have a new goal now. It's something I very much desire. I have no doubt of the bliss that will follow getting what I want. In the end I will get it. I've seen her happy. I know her secrets and she can't fool me any longer. Now…I want to see her break. And I will. I always get what I want. I will see her crumble. I _will_ break you Riku.

**A/N**: Ok. So this connects with Stumbling Upon Revenge, but it also stands alone. This is really Krads conclusion after being in a relationship with Riku. Yes, they are scattered, but you have to understand that Krad is a little… disturbed. His mind is mixing past with present and he doesn't really understand emotions, so he ends up reverting back to his usual twisted self. That's all I have to say… **except **(you knew this would come) Review Please! And check out my other story (mentioned above). Thank you!


End file.
